


Arthur and the Epic Journey to find Ariadne's G-Spot

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, F/M, Fluff, significant lack of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a fling, a failure, a dream and new resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur and the Epic Journey to find Ariadne's G-Spot

"It's alright," she said to him. "You'll get me off some other way." She smiled when she said it, her face so kind and not judging him at all, that Arthur, for just a moment, considered thinking about accepting what she said at face value.

The truth was that it was very much not alright. In his twenty-nine years of life, Arthur had never before had a problem in the bedroom department. Every girl he'd been with had been sexually satisfied, and if they'd broken things off later, cursing his name and/or swearing to end him, it had never been because of the sex.

So the fact that Little Arthur just wasn't rubbing Ariadne the right way was not something that Regular-sized Arthur was comfortable with. And it was true, he was prepared to get down and dirty and do whatever was necessary for Ariadne to have a mind-blowing, earth-shattering orgasm (particularly mind-blowing and earth-shattering, to make up for Little Arthur's failure tonight), but that didn't really make things better.

He just hadn't been able to find her G-spot.

Later, when he was going down on her, he slowly snaked a finger up inside her.

"Yes, yes, yes - no, Arthur, that's my bladder that you're pressing up against."

He slowly snaked his finger back out.

-

"It's my anatomy," Ariadne said to him over breakfast the next morning. He hadn't brought the subject up, but she had a way of seeing right through him. "I think I'm just funny down there. No guy's ever been able to hit my G-spot. Not even the one I drew a map for."

While bringing up exes and their sexual prowess (or lack thereof) is usually verboten in adult relationships because of the feelings of jealousy and inadequacy it tends to bring up, Arthur was pretty sure it should be banned just for the fact that he was now comparing himself to the long line of gomers he was sure Ariadne had been with before him. No, scratch that - he was pretty sure the list of gomers now included him.

"You made a map?" He made a face at her. "Was there a big red X marking the spot?"

She made a face back, an adorable face. "It was a blueprint, actually, and covered major organs, glands and other points of interest."

It was just a fling. Both of them were well aware of that fact - neither of them wanted anything more. It was just a fling, Arthur knew, but his heart did a little dance just then.

-

Because they were extractors and lived their lives in dreams, and because Ariadne was an architect whose mind was fascinated by the construction of dreams, and because Arthur had loved the idea of _blueprints_ entirely too much, the next dream that the two of them shared took place in a giant model of Ariadne's vagina.

"Now, this is based off me on my stomach," Ariadne said, taking him by the hand and leading him on. "So it'll be beneath our feet - putting it above your head just seemed silly."

Arthur had no good response for that, as he was walking along inside a giant model of his lover's vagina - while it was both arousing and horrifying at the same time, there was no denying that it was already deeply silly.

He just hoped that his control was good enough to keep his projections out.

Sooner than expected, the floor started to slope downward. "Almost there," she told him as she stumbled down the tunnel. "It's not very far in - and here it is."

The spot they were standing in looked exactly like every other spot they'd passed. Maybe the ground was slightly spongier, but other than that, nothing marked this particular spot.

"It's pretty deep down," Ariadne admitted, taking in his confusion with an amused grin. "You have to hit it pretty hard, really." She jumped up and down a little. Up and down and up and down, bouncing on her own -

"Oh my," Arthur said to himself, and then sat down hard.

It was true that sometimes Arthur was a bit of a stick-in-the-mud, as certain members of his team frequently called him. He didn't have an actor's mind, or a writer's, or a psychologist's. No, he had an engineer's. What that meant was that while you would never want to read his poetry, there were certain areas where he excelled creatively. Problem solving. Finding the area under a curve. Applying directed force. Friction.

The fact that he was very bendy helped matters along.

"Ariadne," he announced. "I have a couple experiments that I'm dying to test out."

And Ariadne, well, she wasn't at all opposed to helping him. Purely in the name of scientific research, of course.


End file.
